la lista prohibida
by Anica Bleick
Summary: tres chicos que siempre tenian lo que querian cuando lo querian, todo eso esta a punto de cambiar cunado por asar del destino queden unidos a unas hermosas jovenes que pondran su mundo de cabeza


La lista prohibida

Era un dia como cualquiera en konoa, y los estudiantes del instituto de konoa se encontraban ingresando al colegio, en eso una voz gritona y escandalosa iso su aparición  
- Sasuke!- era un rubio, de unos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico que corria asia su amigo q solo voltio a ver a su enfadoso y raro amigo-cuanto tiempo no sasuke.. ase mucho q no nos vemos viejo amigo- dijo sonriente a mas no poder.. ya saben esa sonrisa q lo caracteriza  
- naruto solo fue el fin de semana, y claro el viernes que no viniste por la suspensión q te metieron- menciono algo cansado y fastidiado  
- ohhh es ciento pero.. aun asi te extrañe mucho- en eso lo sacudió de lado a lado mientras lo abrazaba del hombro-olle mira acaso ese no es gaara?- su compañero fastidiado voltio asia enfrente visualizando a su amigo que se encontraba con una chica, segundos después la chica salió corriendo en llanto- ehhh gaara!- su amigo que solo miraba asia la chica q salió corriendo con aburrision, gaara voltio asia sus amigos para luego dirijirse con ellos y quedar de frente- y ella?- pregunto dirigiéndose asia su amigo q lo miro aburrido  
- solo mi juguete del fin de semana- dijo como si nada  
- ya veo y como la pasaron este fin- dijo el rubio  
- la mia no fue una gran elección… la verdad e pasado mejores noches- dijo con algo de desagrado sasuke  
-lo se pero pronto pasaremos de año espero que las de nuevo ingreso sean mejores que estas chicas- dijo el pelirrojo con una expresión de fastidio por su fin de semana  
- ni que lo digas.. la mia tanpoco fue la mejor de las elecciones pero ya abra mas oportunidades para divertír…nos- el rubio se quedo estatico al ver pasar a una hermosa chica de pelo largo asta la cintura color negro, unos hermosos ojos color perla y piel blanca como porcelana, a parte de ver q estaba mas q bn proporcionada –quien es ella?- pregunto porfin el rubio  
- quien ella- dijo señalando a la chica que tenia esos ojos perla  
- si jamás la abia visto por aquí-  
- es la nueva llego el viernes que fuiste suspendido… creo que se llama hinata… si hinata hyuga- menciono el peli negro  
-bueno creo que ya se quien será mi juguete este fin de semana- miro de pies a cabeza a la chica que caminaba asia el instituto  
- ni sete ocurra- menciono algo divertido y precautorio  
- porq ya la apartaron alguno de ustedes.. o ya tiene novio-  
-no es eso.. es que… ella es la prima de neji- dijo con una mueca de desagrado  
- de neji?- pregunto algo asustado- no me jodas!.. esto es el maldito infierno- sus dos amigos se echaron a reir por su reacción  
- jajaja si asi es ella es una de las de "la lista prohibida"- después de eso comensaron a caminar asia el instituto  
-demonios!- ya adentro del salón se encontraron con todos sus compañeros que esperaban la llegada de kakashi-semsei… naruto obcerbaba a hinata, mientras sus amigos platicaban, mientras naruto pensaba en exeso * demonios odio que ella tenga que estar en la lista prohibida esa estúpida lista que nos limita de algunas chicas.. en total son tres contando a la recién llegada hinata hyuga pues ya q ella es la prima de neji el mejor deportista y alubno del colegio era intocable ya que si la tocaban o lastimaban terminaría con toda su jeta mas que rota… luego seguía sakura haruno una hermosa chica de pelo rosado largo asta la los hombros, unos ojos verde agua y unas exelente piernas, pues no estaba como hinata que ella técnicamente llevaba sandias en su sosten, a ella no la podían tocar ya que rea la hija de Tsunade, la directora del colegio y por ultimo estaba matsuri, una chica bien proporcionada de pelo castaño asta la cintura unos ojos negros como la noche y piel blanca.. ella era la novia del hermano mayor de gaara, cosa por la que no se tacaba sino los tres tendrían que pelear contra chicos de universidad… cosa que no querían…. Una voz distrajo a naruto de sus pensamientos, asiandolo mirar a su amigo  
- naruto, ya llego el profe- naruto se paro, todos saludaron al profesor y se volvieron a sentar, naruto vio a hinata hablando con kakashi, el señalo asia el lo cual iso voltiar asia hinata, ella se sonrrojo un poco y se dirigió asia naruto, el cual levanto una seja porque venia asia el?, esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza que luego miro para enfrente recordó que enfrente de el estaba el único asiento disponible en el salón, hinata se sento enfrente de el, mientras el bajaba su cabeza asta topar con su mesa * uno que no quiere ser golpeado por querer ponchársela y que la sientan enfrente de el… si destino jodeme!* las rizas de sus amigos se isieron presentes.. ambos abian notado la cara que puso naruto al ver a hinata sentada enfrente de el, gaara que se sentaba atrás de el lo miraba con mas gracia y burla que nada y sasuke que se sentaba al lado de el lo miraba con esa mirada penetrante que podía leer los pensamientos de cualquiera, el sabia perfectamente que a naruto le gusto hinata, pero para su mala suerte no la podía tocar ni un solo pelo… eso le daba risa en exeso, la voz madura de su sensei los distrajo de sus risas  
- sasuke! Gaara!- ambos voltiaron asia su profesor que los miraba enojado- porque no en vez de reírse, ponen un poco mas de atancion a clases-  
- vamos profe son unas pequeñas risitas cualquiera se de algo gracioso- dijo seguro de si  
- incluso usteded- sus compañeros enerason a reir por lo bajo, según ellos, lo cual enojo aun mas a su profesor  
- jaaja sabes tienes razón.. y esto los matara de riza a ambos… de ahora en adelante se sentaran separados….asi tal vez pongan un poco mas de atención a las clases y menos a sus chistes y jueguitos-  
- QUE!- dijeron al uniso  
- lo que escucharon.. ahora veamos.. sasuke! Tu te sentaras al lado de sakura haruno ella será una buena influencia para ti.. ino porfavor podrías cambiar con el- la chica asistió con la cabeza y cambio con sasuke que abento bruscamente la mochila en su ahora nuevo asiento- y… gaara!.. tu cambiaras con sari, tu compañera matsuri se ara cargo de quitarte ese mal carácter que tienes  
-tks..- se levanto y cambio con ella cambiando de lugar con ella, pudo notar como matsuri se sonrrojo un poc, ellos ya se conosian porque ella era la novia de kanguro, su hermano mayor, aun que no la comprendía muy bien ya que ella siempre era muy callada cuando el estaba pero cuando no le veía paresia perico, la verdad no la conosia mucho ya que casi nunca hablaban, pero el sabia que si le asia algo malo su hermano lo mataba ya que el realmente la amaba con el alma, gaara le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de lado al ver el sonrrojo de matsuri que lo miraba algo pensativa, ella se voltio de inmediato evitando el contacto visual  
- ahora naruto tu te quedaras hay, veremos si estar rodeado de chicas listas y educadas logras aprender un poco-  
- como dije, no me importa estar aquí.. de hecho debería agradecerle ahora soy lo que podríamos llamar.. vendito entre las mujeres- dijo acomodándose en su asiento, con los brazos en su cabeza y serrando los ojos  
- o un futuro gey – dijo el pelirrojo al otro lado del salón, todos comensaron a reírse por el comentario de su amigo  
- callense!- la voz de kakashi sono por todo el lugar para luego continual- ahora si ustedes tres siguen asi los suspenderé durante un mes y llamare a sus casas.. ahora en que estaba antes de ser interrunpido.. a si si dividen esto por….- la aburrida clase de kakashi continuo asta que por fin dieron el toque de salida, todos se preparaban para salir cuando la voz de su semsei los detuvo- casi lo olvido, ya que este es el ultimo bimestre antes de salir de vacasiones de verano, nos toca la semana culatural y este mes se juntaran con un compañero de su alrededor para hacer alguna idea y el mes que viene nos presentaran sus ideas la idea que mas nos guste será la que realisaremos, el compañero puede ser quien gusten con tal de que este cerca de ustedes en clases para que cuando les de tiempo de planiar no tengan que moverse mucho, bueno eso es todo pueden irse- dijo para salir, muchos se quedaron en el salón buscando compañero  
- que fastidio* estúpido profesor ahora solo puedo hacer el proyecto con chicas y seguro van a querer que hagamos algo rosa y estúpido..* una dulce voz interrumpió los pensamientos de naruto*  
- etto.. n-naruto-kun-  
-mmm- era hinata que se abia voltiando quedando de frente con naruto- que pasa-  
- etto.. yo no me e presentado soy hinata huyga, la prima de neji-san y me preguntaba.. si querías ser mi compañero- naruto se quedo en shock por el suceso, ella siendo la chica mas linda del salón teniendo amigas al rededor suyo le estaba pidiendo eso, obio que si aceptaba aprobecharia.. pero si lo asia corria el riesgo de que neji lo atrapara y le rompiera su madre.. pero eso que importa si podía pasar una noche dentro de ella con eso bastaba, por fin salió una sonrisa de medio lado cautivadora y seductora junto con un  
- si claro, me encantaría ser tu compañero…- 


End file.
